lingopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Venetian
Overview Venetian (Venetian: venezian) is a Romance language spoken as a native language in and around Venice and, as a localized dialect, by almost four million people in the northeast of Italy, mostly in the Veneto region of Italy, where most of the five million inhabitants can understand it. It is sometimes spoken and often well understood outside Veneto, in Trentino, Friuli, Venezia Giulia, Istria, and some towns of Dalmatia, Slovenia, Croatia, Brazil, Argentina and Mexico. Although referred to as an Italian dialect (Venetian dialeto, Italian dialetto) even by its speakers, Venetian is a separate language with many local dialects. Its precise place within the Romance language family is controversial. Venetian excerpt from Wikipedia article "Łéngoa vèneta" Soƚitaménte se dixe che el veneto el deriva dal latin volgare parlà inte ła rejon, che forsi l'è stà a só volta influensà da un antico sostrato venetico. Studi pì reçenti i retén che el venètico e el latin łe fuse dò lengue inparentà tra de lore, quaxi dò dialeti coexistenti de ła stésa łéngoa. Par cui el veneto de ancò no 'l derivarìa propiamente dal latin o latin volgare ma el sarìa el rexultà de on proceso asè pì conpleso e gavarìa convisù asieme a 'l latin, influensàndose on co 'l altro. Zà dal XIII secoło, cò in Itałia el toscan no 'l jera gnancora deventà ła łéngoa dominante, se pol catar dei testi in volgar che i prexenta ciare afinità col vèneto de deso. De area vèneta xe el primo framento totalmente in volgar, el Ritmo Belumat, che'l risałe al 1100 e 'l parla de ła Conquista del Castel d'Ard. Tra i primi componimenti in łéngua volgar e latin ghe anca l'Indovineło Veronéxe, databiłe fra ła fine de l'VIII e el scominsio del IX secoło. Senpre databiłe al XII xe i versi d'amor de ła canson Quando eu stava in le tu' cathene. Durante el Doxento ƚa se forma inte l'area venetofona na forte produsion de componimenti che i çerca de contentar i gusti leterari de łe nove clase urbane. Particołarmente interesante ƚa xe ła produssion de ła Scoła Veronexe, primo fra tuti Giacomin da Verona, autor de 'l poema in do parti, De Jerusalem celesti e De Babilonia civitate infernali (varda De Babilonia Civitate). De area padoana ghe xe el Lamento della Sposa Padovana o de ła Bona çilosia de autor anonimo. Soratuto inte 'l Rinasimento el vèneto, e specialmente ła só variante venessiana, el gà godesto de na granda difuxion internassional grassie a i comerci de ła Repùblica Vèneta, devegnendo par un çerto periodo una de łe łéngue franche de bona parte del Mar Mediteraneo, soratuto in anbito comerçiałe. Ancora indeso i marinai i dòpara tante parołe de origini venete. Tutociò, el veneto no'l se gà mai inposto cofà na lengua leteraria, parché, zà inte'l XIII secolo, gh'è tocà confrontarse co esponenti leterari inportanti sia de orìxene toscana che provensal. A dimostrassion de questo, basta pensar che Marco Polo el ga detà a Rustichello da Pixa el Miłion siełiendo ła lengoa d'oïl, che a l'epoca l'era difuxa inte łe corte almanco quanto el latin. Łe opere in veneto pì significative łe xe stà scrite da autori cofà el Ruzante (Angelo Beolco) 'nte'l XVI secoło, Giacomo Casanova e Carlo Goldoni 'nte'l XVIII; inte'l caso de Goldoni el uxo del veneto l'è stà limità a bona parte de łe comedie teatrali, soratuto par raprexentar el popoło e ła borghexia. Particołarmente inportante inte 'l ànbito sientifico, ƚa xe ła stanpa 'nte'l 1478 de l'"Arte dell'abbaco", opera mejo conosùa in anbito academico cofà "Treviso Arithmetic". Scrita da un anonimo insegnante in łéngua Vèneta, el xe el primo testo stanpà conosùo nel mondo oçidentałe de insegnamento de l'aritmetica e de ła matematica, e uno dei primi testi sientifici stanpài de tuta Europa. L'era rivolto in particoƚare a l'educassion de ła clase media e al mondo mercantiłe. Ła difuxion de sta łéngua fora da l'area storica de i veneti, ła se gà vù co'l progresivo sviłupo de ła Repùblica Vèneta, che ła ło doparava, anca se probabilmente soƚo a liveƚo local, cofà łéngua ordinaria asieme a 'l latin e a 'l itałian. Co ła fine de ła Republica, el vèneto el xe stà sostituìo da altre łéngue par i ati ufiçiałi e aministrativi. Parò el só uxo on poco par volta el gà perdesto, almanco in parte, i registri leterari e aułici, riusendo però a rivar isteso a vette liriche mirabiłi con poeti come Biagio Marin de Grado. On altro poeta inportante l'è stà el triestin Virgilio Giotti, che'l poetava in triestin e normalmente el scrivéa in itałian. Tra łe altre opere se ricorda inaxònta, l'Iliade de Omero traduçesta in veneto da Francesco Boaretti e in venessian da Giacomo Casanova; el "Inferno" de Dante Alighieri traduçesto in triestin da Nereo Zeper; e infine l'opera in padoan intitołà "Dialogo de Cecco da Ronchitti da Bruzene in perpuosito de la stella Nova", che ła parla de łe nóve teorie galileiane so 'l sistema sołar, e che secondo çerti studioxi ła xe stà scrita da Galileo Galilei co 'l pseudonimo de Cecco da Ronchitti (ancó se pol védarla inte ła biblioteca de l'Università de Padoa). El progeto concepìo da Giuseppe Lombardo Radice de scrìvar e doparar testi scołastici in łéngoa inte'l ànbito de 'l Veneto (come in altre region), no'l ga mìa vù atuassion parché l'è stà fato durante el periodo fasista, int'un'epoca che el regime el vołéa invesse promóvar l'aprendimento de ła lengua itałiana reprimendo łe culture locałi, in maniera da çentrałizar ancora piasè el Stato itałian. El 13 de marso 2007 el Conséjo Regional del Veneto el ga aprovà ła Lege Regional de "Tutela e valorizzazione della lingua e della cultura veneta" ('tutèƚa e valorixasion de ƚa ƚengoa e de ƚa cultura vèneta') che, riciamando i prinçìpi de ła "Carta Europea de łe łéngue regionałi o minoritarie" e anca sensa riconósar nisuna ufiçiałità giuridega a 'l uso de 'l vèneto, ła dà el dirito de protession e vałorisassion a ła łéngua veneta, daché conponente esensial de l'identità culturàl, sociàl, storica e çiviłe del Vèneto. Na Lege conpagna ƚa xe stà aprovà anca inte ƚa Region Friuli-Venesia Julia, el xorno 17 febraro 2010. Infine reçentemente a Treviso ghe xe stà serti casi 'ndove se gà deciso pa' ła prima volta de tacar insegnarghe a i putei el vèneto a scóła, pena che i se gà resi cónto che ła łéngoa ła scuminsiava a no ésar pì masa parlada e conosesta da łe nove generassion . Video Category:Indo-European Languages Category:Romance Languages Category:Europe Category:Italy